El Guardespalda
by Cindy M.Cullen
Summary: El la amaba y ella por no conocer sus sentimiento, lo rechazo, tiempo después se da cuenta de sus sentimientos pero es demasiado tarde el se ha marchado, ella para recordarlo, canta en su concierto la canción de Whitney Houston 'I Will Always Love You'. EdwardxBella/ Song-Shoot/.


**El Guardespalda **

**Separarlo de mi vida fue lo mas difícil que he hecho en mis 26 años de vida, El, tan hermoso tan perfecto, con su pelo desordenado color cobrizo, sus hermosos ojos verdes que te hacían perderte en el, su sonrisa de muerte y esa voz tan sensual que solo el puede tener, mi historia es la siguiente. **

**Soy la famosa cantante Bella Swan y estoy enamorada de mi Guardespalda, el llego a mi vida un 26 de junio, Me enamore de el con el paso del tiempo. Aun recuerdo nuestro primer beso, fue tan dulce y adictivo.**

**Pero todo llego a su fin cuando el se tuvo que marchar para nunca volver, le dieron trabajo en Europa como Guardespalda de un Actor importante, nuestro amor siempre fue prohibido, dos mundos separados, lo extraño tanto hoy tenia un concierto en Seatlle a las 21:00 horas. Eran las ocho y Angela me estaba dando los últimos detalles, estos meses sin Edward eran la más horrible y depresiva de mí vida, Lo amo tanto que me duele el corazón al notar su ausencia. **

_**Ey ¿Bella me escuchas?-**_** me pregunto una preocupada Angela**

_**Eh… Yo si te escuche **_

_**A mi no me engañas yo se que no escuchaste ni una palabra de las que eh dicho estos últimos 45 minutos**_

_**Lo siento solo estoy distraída**_**.- le dije enrojeciendo de la vergüenza**

_**Estas así por el verdad, Bells Se que no tengo mucha experiencia pero lo tienes que dejar ir Bella, es lo mejor para los dos.**_

_**Yo no puedo Áng, no lo puedo olvidar por que seria como olvidar que tengo corazón.-**_** y ahí me rompí a llorar en el hombro de Angela, ella me consoló como la buena amiga que es y después de un rato me limpie la cara y le dije.-**_** Gracias**_**.- ella me sonrío diciéndome en sus ojos que para eso estaba y de ahí Salí al escenario, donde estaban mis Fans. Cuando me subí a un escenario la primera vez me dio un ataque de pánico y me desmaye, ahora ya lo he superado.**

_**Hola, muchas gracias por haber venido hoy a mi concierto pero les tengo que decir algo, Si aman a alguien nunca lo dejen ir por que si lo hacen su corazón queda tan destrozado que solo hay pequeños pedazos, yo estoy enamorada de un hombre que fue mi amigo mucho tiempo y luego se convirtió en el hombre de mi vida, yo fui una tonta y lo deje partir y ahora estoy sola con el corazón partido, les cantare una canción que no es mía, se llama ' I will always love you de Whitney Houston' **_

So i go, but i know i will think of you every step of the way  
so i'll go, but i know  
i'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.  
And i will always love you.  
i will always love you.  
you, my darling you. hmm.  
Bittersweet memories  
that is all i'm taking with me.  
so, goodbye. please, don't cry.  
we both know i'm not what you, you need.  
And i will always love you.  
i will always love you.  
(instrumental solo)  
I hope life treats you kind  
and i hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
and i wish to you, joy and happiness.  
but above all this, i wish you love.  
And i will always love you.  
i will always love you.  
i will always love you.  
i will always love you.  
i will always love you.  
i, i will always love you.  
You, darling, i love you.  
ooh, i'll always, i'll always love you.

**Aqui esta en español **

_Si tuviera que quedarme,__  
__Solamente sería una molestia.__  
__Por lo tanto, me iré,__  
__Pero sé que__  
__Pensaré en ti a cada paso del camino.___

_Y yo__  
__Siempre te amaré,__  
__Siempre te amaré.___

_Tú, mi querido tú.__  
__Recuerdos buenos y malos,__  
__Eso es todo lo que me llevo.__  
__Por lo tanto, adiós.__  
__Por favor, no llores,__  
__Ambos sabemos que yo no soy lo que tú__  
__Tú necesitas.___

_Y yo__  
__Siempre te amaré,__  
__Siempre te amaré.___

_Espero que la vida te trate bien.__  
__Y espero que tengas todo lo que soñaste.__  
__Y te deseo alegría y felicidad.__  
__Pero por encima de todo esto,__  
__Te estoy deseando amor.___

_Y yo siempre te amaré,__  
__Siempre te amaré,__  
__A ti, querido, te amo.__  
__Siempre, siempre te amaré_

**Esta canción relata todo lo que siento por el, toda nuestra historia y lo que el deseo, el quiso una familia numerosa, una esposa que lo amara y un perro llamado Bobby, lamentablemente yo no le pude dar lo que el quería, por que era demasiado inmadura, cuando me confeso que estaba enamorado de mi, yo no supe que hacer por que no sabia lo que sentía por el, luego de un tiempo me di cuenta de que yo estaba enamorada de el, desde el primer día en que lo vi, pero ya era demasiado tarde el se fue para nunca volver. Volví a la realidad de sopetón al darme cuenta de que mis fans me regalaban chiflidos y aplausos, se los agradecí y seguí cantando mis otras canciones, cuando termino el concierto y me fui a mi camerino, no encontré nada de diferente hasta que llego al sofá de cuero negro y estaba sentado mi Adonis.**

_**E.-Ed- Edward ¿Que haces aquí?- **_

_**Bueno… este… yo, Bella se que no quieres las mismas cosas que yo, pero lo soportare, por que te amo y quiero estar contigo aunque tu no me ames **_

_**OH Edward que tontería dices, yo si te amo, lo siento por haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde, quiero todo contigo, una vida, una familia incluso un perro, la canción que recién cante es dedicada para ti mi eterno amor**_**.- le dije arrojando a sus brazos y Edward se carcajeaba de felicidad mientras me besaba el tope de la cabeza**

_**Te extrañe mi princesa**_

_**Yo también te extrañe mi Guardespalda Mucho mucho,-**_** le agarre fuertemente su cara y lo bese para tener un final feliz como cuento de hada. **

**Hola, gracias por leerme, si es que me leen, creo que esta historia merece un pequeño Rewiew, me lo dan por favor, creo que no soy tan mala escritora cierto ¿?¿?, bueno este es el link de la canción **

** : / / w w w . y ? v = XU 1 g **

**(sin espacio?.**

**Gracias, nos vemos luego **


End file.
